Kurai Hikari
by SkyTheGreat
Summary: There will never be light while all is dark. Kurai Hikari, is a dark guild that has been causing havoc. Now Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus,and Sabertooth have to stop them. Well, that is if they can. And theres the fact that people start getting crushes.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo, my cherry tomatoes! It's me, ZHE AWESOME SKY, and I decided to make a story with Fairy Tail.

Now I've been wanting to make a story with Fairy Tail for a while, and I decided to make one now. Basically, this is a story about the guild Kurai Hikari. Yep, you guessed it they were a dark guild, and the 'good' (if that's what you want to call them) guilds have to defeat them. Of course there's the always appending doom of romance and shit.

Name:

Age:

Crush: (In our guild or in a different guild)

Looks:

Outfit:

Guild Mark Color/ Location:

Personality:

Magic: (1 or 2)

Relationship With My Oc: (Yes, this is important, like a friend, acquaintance, enemy, rival, etc.)

Extra:

Name: Amber Grace

Age: 18 1/2

Crush: Sting Or someone in the guild, guy

Looks: Short white hair that goes to her shoulders, with her bangs pinned back. She has stated that it frizzes slightly in hot temperatures. She has large oval shaped eye, that are a amber color. Her body isn't exactly hour glassed, though she does have nice hips. She has a average chest and butt. Her skin is a bit pale. And two piercings on her left eyebrow, and one on her belly button. Amber has a bit of muscle here and there. (62 inches and 122 lbs)

Outfit: Amber's outfit consists of a black tank top that stops right bellow her rib, she usually has bandages from her elbow to her wrist, Amber has not said why she does, though there probably isn't a reason, she wears gray cargo pants, and black ankle boots. At times she will throw on a purple coat.

Guild Mark Color/ Location: Purple , on the right side of her belly button.

Personality~

Tsundere: One of the common traits Amber seems to have is being a tsundere. She often does nice things for her guild mates, and then refuses she did something nice. Or when it comes to affection, she always tries to keep away from any affection. In her head she calls her guild mates her "friends" though out loud she calls them her guild mates.

Short Tempered: Amber gets annoyed very easily. She tends to stay away from annoying people, when they come to close she pushes them away from her so she doesn't try to beat them up.

Foul- Mouthed: She cusses a lot. It just slips out of her mouth, she has stated that it she doesn't even realize it came out.

Sadistic : Amber has STATED that she takes pride in peoples suffering. It has never actually been shown, so whether it is true or not is unknown.

(Secretly) Protective: Amber doesn't like her guild mates being messed with. Or her guild.

Magic: (1 or 2) Equip Magic, yep that's it.

Extra: ~That's a secret, find out in the story ;)


	2. Check Mate

"Hmm, it seems that Fairy Tail is coming to take care of us," the older blue haired woman muttered. She seemed in her early or mid 30's, her navy blue hair in a tight bun, her bored gray eyes scanned the large fields outside the large window, the guild window.

"Well, I can't have that, now can I," she muttered again, a sly grin coming to her face. Nobody would ever, take her guild away. NOBODY! Even if she had to get rid of every person in the building.

"God Joric, can they get any louder," a white haired girl asked the male next to her. Her amber eyes were narrowed, she never did like the loud noise the guild gave off. Especially when they started fighting, then it was like all hell broke loose, and the devil himself had risen from the floor boards.

"Amber, I'm sure they'll quit soon enough," the black haired boy next to her replied. They WERE loud, but it was fairly easy to get used to. If you drowned out the loud noise, Joric had thought he would have gone deaf after a week here. But, with the help of a certain pink haired neko girl, he still the ability to hear. But at this point he didn't want it.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," Runa exclaimed about to join the fight that had broken out. Amber reached over and grabbed her arm, preventing her from going into the fight. Runa and Joric were her teammates, and she was not about to lose one.

"If you go over there now, you might not come back alive or in one piece," Amber yelled over the screams of 'my leg' or ' I don't think people's necks bend that way.'

"It seems perfectly safe," Runa replied calmly. The pinkette didn't see the problem in just having a little fun. Amber did though.

"Amber is right. It seems a bit dangerous," Joric nodded her head toward one of the guys that was being beaten sense less. I mean had the screams of help and ow my leg not made it obvious that this was dangerous.

Runa opened her mouth to protest, but another womans voice cut off her own sentence, and the guild's fight. The dark blue haired woman cleared her throat loudly, and the fight immediately stopped, so no one would die. 'Not like she cares,' Amber thought bitterly. There guild master, Elizabeth Kinderford, the master that ruled her guild with fear. Everybody in the guild was scared of her.

Runa gritted her teeth, out of those three, the punk haired girl hated their Guild master the most. Joric, nor Amber would ever understand why though.

"We, will be having some new _recruits_ coming in today, and I expect you children to behave," the way she said recruit made it sound like the people were chop liver. They were just her pawns in this cruel world. And they couldn't do anything about it. Not until Elizabeth had said 'checkmate' and it all was over.

~Else Where In The Guild~

Ailee Black leaned back in the chair. Her hazel nut brown eyes watched the guild master with little intrest. Now, don't get her wrong, she wasn't stupid, she knew that her guild master was one to fear. She light haired brunette just didn't show that she was scared. She just kept up her cutesy act, oh what idiots surrounded her.

Naomi Lavender took another bite out of the chicken leg. Food was like God's gift to her, and if she had a choice, she would have a shrine just for food. Of course her team mate, Naomi said that was stupid.

Hearing someone clear their throat, the violet haired girl reluctantly took her gaze from the meat. In an instant, her turquoise eyes were met with brown ones. The girl blinked, and swallowed her food, her attention on her team leader.

"Ailee, what is it?" she asked, Ailee usually cleared her throat when she wanted attention. Some people might find it cute, well, a lot of people did, but Naomi wasn't easily fooled, she knew what hid behind the cutesy look her captain gave.

"Naomi, did you hear that? New members, new team mates," Ailee grinned wickedly, as sad as it sounded, Ailee and Naomi were the only ones on the team. Not for long though. And that thought alone got Ailee smirking devilishly.

Elizabeth smirked at her "pawns". They were manipulated so easily. This was almost to easy. She could hear herself saying checkmate.

**HEYO! Well, it's me Sky, and I would like to say that I am still accepting ocs! So, submit your oc, and yea!**


End file.
